dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vocado
|manga_debut = "Dragon Balls in Danger!!" |anime_debut = "Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls" |movie_debut = Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan |age = 5 (post-Saiyan-Tuffle war) 12 (Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku) 14 (Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child) 24-31 (Dragon Ball) 36-49 (Dragon Ball Z) 50 (Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!) 53-55 (Dragon Ball Super) 59 (28th World Martial Arts Tournament) 69-70 (Dragon Ball GT) |race = Saiyan |gender = Male |height = 6' 0" (183 cm) |weight = 180 lbs. (80 kg) |birth_date = Age 725 |occupation = King of the Saiyans Commander-in-Chief of the Saiyan Army God of Destruction candidate of Universe 7 Crown Prince of Planet Vegeta (formerly) High-class Warrior |allegiance = Frieza Force (formerly) Saiyan Army (leader) Dragon Team Team Universe 7 |address = Vegeta's palace, Planet Vegeta (formerly) |relatives = King Vegeta (father) Vegeta (younger brother/teammate) Tarble (younger brother) Akemi (daughter) Karasuma (grandson) Gure (sister-in-law) Bulma (sister-in-law) Trunks (nephew) Future Trunks (alternate timeline nephew) Bulla (niece) Bulma Leigh (descendant) Vegeta Jr. (descendant) |counterparts = Future Vocado |mentors = Kanassan Commander Whis |status = Alive }} Vocado (ボカドー, Bokadō), more specifically Vocado I (ボカドー一世, Bokadō I, "Vocado the First")Dragon Ball Super: Broly, 2018, is the king of all Saiyans. He is the eldest son of Vegeta III, the older brother of Vegeta IV and Tarble, father of Akemi and the grandfather of Karasuma. Throughout his childhood, Vocado fought alongside his brethren during the final years of the Saiyan-Tuffle war. Calm and perceptive, Vocado is a man who always presses onward to the future with a composed focus. After Frieza killed his father, destroyed Planet Vegeta and brought the Saiyan race to near extinction, Vocado was formally declared the new King and spent the next several years rebuilding Saiyan society on Earth with the few survivors he managed to save. Recently, by the end of the "Future" Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super, he was selected as a candidate to become Universe 7's next God of Destruction.Dragon Ball Super episode 67, "With New Hope!! In Our Hearts Farewell, Trunks" Appearance Vocado is a muscular yet slim man and closely resembles his father, King Vegeta, with some minor exceptions. Like all Saiyans, he has black eyes and possesses jet black hair with a few shades of reddish brown while having two bangs sticking out like a downward “V” shape, his eyes are sharper and is taller than his brother Vegeta. He continues to wear the traditional RIT-issued Saiyan battle armor with minor customizations, such as the red Vegeta Royal Family Crest on the left side of his armor. He also dons a blue and red cape, similar to the one his father and brother once wore, and sports a black undersuit and dark blue boots. When he transforms into a Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Blue, his hair shape stays the same. When he transforms into his God of Destruction state, his eyes glow bright purple, and his skin tone becomes much darker. The Saiyan body gains an increase in its muscle mass similar to Super Saiyan Second Grade, and a bright red symbol glows in the center of his chest. His sclera also becomes a glowing purple instead of white, like normal. Personality Vocado is known for his stoic, level-headed nature, very intelligent, patient, wise and clever demeanor. He always reacted to situations calmly and reasonably, even if the situations endangered him or his people. When compared to other Saiyans, who are cold-hearted and of simple thoughts, Vocado possessed calm judgment and a measure of humanity. Like his father, he has a surprisingly keen mind for warfare and strategy, with his intelligence and cunning being on par with a Tuffle. These traits appear to have taken Zarbon, Dodoria and the Ginyu Force completely by surprise. Yet despite his composed nature, Vocado deeply despises the enslavement and abuse his race suffered at the hands of Frieza. Following the destruction of his home world Planet Vegeta, the death of his father and the near extinction of his people, Vocado swore to exact revenge against Frieza and his imperial army by any means necessary, an intense emotion that triggered the legendary Super Saiyan transformation. Underneath his calm exterior, he can be seen to take personal satisfaction in crushing anyone who wronged him, though he only seeks this kind of vengeance when it is practical. Despite almost single-handedly rebuilding most of the Saiyan race with what little resources he had and choosing to settle on Earth, Vocado was forced to endure the difficult burden of the self-appointed task for more than 20 years — a fact he remains bitterly resentful about. He generally tends to have a low opinion towards Earthlings as he views them as nothing more than inferior and bothersome. Despite this, he chose to spare the lives of Earth's inhabitants (merely out of pity and believing they could someday prove useful) after crushing their military forces in a brief conflict and signing a peace treaty with King Furry that effectively gave the Saiyans control of almost half the planet. He also is admittedly determined to protect the planet as he refers to it as his home and doesn't want to bear the burden of losing another home planet like he did with Planet Vegeta. If he is impressed with someone, however, Vocado is shown to have a good side, demonstrating his appreciation of Capsule Corporation's inventions of enhancing the fighting potential of the Saiyans at an incredibly fast rate and the company itself as a valuable trading partner. He also demonstrates this constructive side with his sister-in-law Bulma, whom he is surprisingly well-mannered, respectful, and polite toward. With regards to his relationship with his family, Vocado respects his father King Vegeta and genuinely cares about him. However, Vocado appears to have a simple sibling rivalry with his younger brother Vegeta, labeling him as arrogant, foolish, a spoiled brat and a pest. In comparison, he was in better control of himself, insightful, patient and suppressed his desires for most of his life for the sole objections of the greater good whereas Vegeta was more arrogant, vain, prideful and hot-headed motivated by his own self-interests. Though they grew up apart, Vocado does care about his youngest brother Tarble, though he is highly disappointed with Tarble's extreme lack of fighting power despite the fact he comes from the powerful royal bloodline. The only person beside his father he held any sentiment towards was his late unknown Queen (whom he loved dearly), having died giving birth to their daughter Akemi. Even when fully prepared to vent his emotions, he is able to retain his composure and dignity. He has very little tolerance for reckless egotistical behavior and generally states his opinions of others or what is on his mind aloud. As a father, Vocado proved to be rather strict and unfettered. He insisted on training his daughter and heir Akemi how to fight and rule since she was a toddler so as to prepare her to one day ascend to the Saiyan throne. Raised with a combination of respect and discipline, Akemi never misbehaved around Vocado and obeyed his commands. Akemi grew in awe of her father and heeded his counsel. Like Jiren, Vocado rarely fights in person and was implied by Goku to be purposefully holding back when he actually does get involved, using as much power as is necessary to outfight his foes and counter his opponents' attacks in order to display his superiority. But when faced-off against a superior opponent or believing the survival of his race is at stake, Vocado is far more serious and goes all out — going so far as to finish off his adversaries without mercy or hesitation. Biography Background :Main article: Genocide of the Saiyans The eldest son and heir of King Vegeta, Vocado was born in Age 725 during the Saiyan-Tuffle War. At birth, he was born with an incredibly high power level even by Saiyan standards. His early childhood was marked with violence: when he was three, Vocado battled alongside his Saiyan comrades during the final stages of the ten-year-long civil war that ended with the extermination of all known Tuffles. He became somewhat anti-social, focusing more on his royal upbringing, studying the history of his race, and sparring sessions as he prepared to one day inherit the throne. Throughout his journeys from one planet to another, Vocado quickly learned any skill taught to him, even the ability to read minds and seeing into the future from the inhabitants of Planet Kanassa. A natural prodigy in terms of raw power, Vocado was praised as the best of his generation. With his talents soon being recognized by the interplanetary warlord Frieza, Vocado was occasionally tasked with the hardest combat assignments and accomplished the task at a fast rate, earning him the begrudging respect of Frieza's Elite. With his newfound powers, Vocado proved capable to defeat Zarbon, Dodoria and all five members of the Ginyu Force single-handed. In his youth, Vocado and his brother Vegeta saw their father being stepped over by the God of Destruction Beerus. In Battle of Gods, they don't seem to try to assist their father but in Dragon Ball Super, they attempt to help but they get paralyzed, restraining them from moving by Beerus. A little while before the genocide of the Saiyans, Vocado received a vision prophesying the destruction of his race. Knowing they were nowhere near strong enough to resist Frieza, he started gathering as many Saiyans as he possibly could to prepare for evacuation. Despite this, Frieza kills King Vegeta anyway after the latter attempted to form a mutiny against him to free Vegeta. While observing from space, Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. As a result, most of the Saiyans are killed but few remain. Vocado, overwhelmed by grief and vengeful fury, tapped into his hidden potential and transformed into a Super Saiyan. The remaining survivors knelt before Vocado in awe and declared him their new king. Recognizing the need for a new home, the new Saiyan king ordered his people to migrate to Planet Earth. At some point after settling on Earth, Vocado underwent vigorous training under Whis's guidance (without Beerus's knowledge) every six months and by utilizing his deep mental focus while training, Vocado managed to attain the Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue forms. ''Dragon Ball'' Emperor Pilaf Saga In the anime filler, Vocado is first seen after receiving reports from a scouting party near the Diablo Desert mentioning a young boy with a tail. The head scout requested the boy and his companions be captured for interrogation, but Vocado refused — commanding them to await further instructions. Tournament Saga Vocado sent his wife to Papaya Island to gather intel about the fighters competing in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Red Ribbon Army Saga King Piccolo Saga Piccolo Jr. Saga ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga Frieza Saga Android Saga Cell Saga Majin Buu Saga :Main articles: Great Saiyaman Saga, World Tournament Saga, Babidi Saga, Fusion Saga, Kid Buu Saga, and Peaceful World Saga ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga :Main article: God of Destruction Beerus Saga Golden Frieza Saga :Main article: Golden Frieza Saga Universe 6 Saga :Main article: Universe 6 Saga "Future" Trunks Saga :Main article: "Future" Trunks Saga Universe Survival Saga :Main article: Universe Survival Saga In the manga, Vocado assists Vegeta and Goku battle Super Saiyan Broly using their Perfected Super Saiyan Blue states in an icy environment. Broly Saga :Main article: Broly Saga Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga :Main article: Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Peaceful World Saga :Main article: Peaceful World Saga ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga :Main article: Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Baby Saga :Main article: Baby Saga Super 17 Saga :Main article: Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga :Main article: Shadow Dragon Saga Film appearances ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! :''Main article: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Power :Main article: List of power levels Manga and Anime Hailed as the most powerful Saiyan in existence, Vocado is regarded as one of the strongest mortal warriors in Universe 7, only being surpassed in his universe by the God of Destruction Beerus and his angel attendant/teacher Whis yet has been shown to compete with the former and the latter. From an early age, Vocado showed extraordinary power even by the standards of First-Class warriors and the royal bloodline of the Saiyan race, known to have participated in the later stages of the war against the Tuffles and single-handedly conquer numerous planets in a short amount of time. Similar to Frieza, Vocado is recognized as a child prodigy among his race who never trained a day in his life and was still recognized as an incredibly powerful combatant. Even his own father King Vegeta noted that his son had never lost a battle in his life. By the time he was 12 years old, Vocado had already surpassed his father, with his power level being over 240,000. However, driven by the desire for vengeance after Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and nearly drove his race to the brink of extinction, he decided to undergo serious training every six months to become stronger. After unlocking his latent potential under the secret guidance of Whis, Vocado's power increased dramatically and managed to attain the level of the gods, a level that took Goku and Vegeta two years during the events of Dragon Ball Super and yet still remains stronger than both of them in terms of raw power. In Dragon Ball Super, Vocado further refined his immense power to the point that he was able to hold his own against Beerus as a Super Saiyan God and Blue and ultimately force the battle to end in a draw, albeit with great difficulty. At this point, even Beerus expressed with disbelief that Vocado was capable of matching him blow for blow and considered him a potential rival. At the start of Frieza's revenge, Vocado powered up into his full-power Super Saiyan Blue state to fight evenly with and briefly overpowered Beerus, infuriating the Destroyer with Whis stopping their sparring match before it escalated even further. During the Tournament of Power, Vocado's power grew exponentially and proved capable enough to cause serious damage to Kale in her Berserker Super Saiyan state. However, despite his increase in strength, Vocado saw Jiren, the strongest warrior of Universe 11 rumored to be the only mortal a God of Destruction cannot defeat, as a serious threat. To which, once facing Jiren, he chose to stand back and proceed with caution, implying that he was uncertain if he could actually beat the Pride Trooper. Being repeatedly pushed back as a Super Saiyan 1, 2, 3 and God Vocado's attacks were unable to faze Jiren. Once transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue, Vocado was able to make Jiren fight seriously yet still proved to be no match for him - with Vocado being overwhelmed even as a Perfected Super Saiyan Blue. Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Vocado's use of the Supernova was able to push Jiren back slightly but was eventually outclassed, forcing Vocado to use his trump card: Ultra Instinct -Sign-. Although an underdeveloped state, Vocado was able to fight on par with Jiren, landing solid blows that shocked the spectating gods - with Whis suggesting Vocado may have become stronger than Beerus. With his full power as a God of Destruction candidate, Vocado's ki shook the entire World of Void, a realm of infinite size. His power was strong enough for Android 17, Frieza and Toppo to pause their fight when they sensed Vocado's rise in energy. In this state, Vocado was capable of flicking away one of Toppo's Energy of Destruction spheres and force him on the defensive long enough for Vegeta to arrive. Vocado proved strong enough to cause Jiren to go fight Vocado by himself. However, Vocado's repeated use of Ultra Instinct -Sign- and as a God of Destruction candidate brought him to the brink of total exhaustion, allowing Jiren to gain the upper hand and end the fight once again. During the final confrontation with Team Universe 11, despite being tired and worn out, Vocado's willpower and tenacity impressed Jiren. However, when Jiren showed even more of his true power, Vocado was once again pushed back. Then, teaming up with Goku and Vegeta, the three attacked Jiren in their respective over limit states, initially pressuring their foe. In an effort to defeat Jiren, they were able to fend off Jiren long enough to break through his defenses and secure a full-nelson lock for Vegeta to attack. Jiren however easily breaks free and swats both Goku and Vocado away. In the final two-on-one confrontation against Jiren, despite regaining enough stamina to use Super Saiyan Blue, Vocado and Goku were still easily outmaneuvered and pummeled, barely able to stay on their feet and keep from being eliminated. Ultimately, the feelings of his friends reaching Goku's heart mixed with Vocado's disdain at Jiren let Goku and Vocado unlock Ultra Instinct -Sign- simultaneously. Their speed was enough to where they effortlessly evaded Jiren's next assault without Jiren realizing before calmly landing a solid blow that left Jiren momentarily reeling in pain. This performance left all the watching deities in awe at the Saiyan duo's capacities with some believing they finally mastered Ultra Instinct. In their following exchange, Vocado proved able to keep up with Jiren, dodging and blocking his attacks, as it was noted that Goku's and Vocado's reflexes have become sharper than before. Despite this, their attacks are still undecisive, leaving them unable to fully use Ultra Instinct. Goku's Kamehameha and Vocado's Final Shine Attack also proves to be ineffective against Jiren, who blocks it easily, leaving them drained again from their incomplete state. However, as Vegeta noted the potential growth of Goku and Vocado, Belmond and Khai grew concerned about the truth behind Vegeta's words. This, along with Vegeta's words of encouragement made Goku and Vocado recompose themselves and repel Jiren's next attack with a burst of energy. Following this, the Saiyan duo began to fully understand Whis' teachings of self-movement, forgoing self-doubt and letting their body resonate from the battle to more properly use Ultra Instinct in all aspects. Eventually, Jiren had them cornered. While Goku's blocked Jiren's relentless strikes with just his energy, Jiren's attacks began destroying the arena around them. Channeling his emotions into his attacks, Vocado was able to counter Jiren's strikes to neutralize the impact before breaking through to hit Jiren hard. As Goku's and Vocado's growing ki lit up the entire area, Jiren acknowledging them as a threat and unleashed a massive Power Impact. In response, finally honing their impulses, Vocado along with Goku mastered Ultra Instinct. Goku calmly caught and contained the blast before dispersing it whilst Vocado simultaneously dodged all of Jiren's attacks rather easily and launch an effective counterattack, causing all the Gods of Destruction to stand in awe at their growth, even gaining praise and envy from Beerus. Paired up with Goku, Vocado's newfound might ultimately forces Jiren to break through his previous limits, causing the three titans to fight on par with each other. Once furious from Full Power Jiren's insults to the Saiyan race, Vocado's power exploded again before dominating Jiren into submission. However, due to maintaining Ultra Instinct for too long, Vocado's body broke down before he could finish off his opponent, causing his energy to leak out radically and leave him in agony, causing him to revert back to base form along with Goku. Despite his almost life-threatening wounds and being incredibly exhausted, Vocado through sheer willpower managed to get back onto his feet, having gone well-beyond his limits, base Vocado could compete against the battered Jiren alongside Frieza and base Goku as well as having backup from Android 17, impressing Jiren again. Ultimately, with the aid of Frieza and Goku, Vocado succeeded in pushing Jiren off the arena alongside them. Statements by authors and guidebooks According to the Dragon Ball Super rival danger scale, Vocado ranks as a ten out of twelve. Vocado is a key player for Team Universe 7 during the Tournament of Power, far ahead of Frieza and Goku.[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DGmpuadUQAA32RD.jpg Dragon Ball Super Featurette] Upon mastering the full power of Ultra Instinct, even Beerus thinks that Vocado essentially became even stronger than him.Herms' tweet on the preview By the time of Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Vocado's already extraordinary power proved to be much greater than a God of Destruction's, with Goku and Vegeta being unable to catch up with him.Herms' tweet on DB Official Site's Tatsuya Nagamine interview Abilities |-|Techniques= :Main article: List of techniques used by Vocado Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki_blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'''Ki'' Sense' – The ability to sense the energy of other beings. *'[[w:c:dragonball:Godly_ki|Godly ki]]' – Vocado learned how to utilize godly ''ki from Universe 7's guide angel, Whis. Vocado can attain a higher level of power by switching from his mortal ki to his godly ki. *'Afterimage Technique' – This technique is a short burst of high speed movement, moving much faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *'Execution Beam' – A purple beam of energy Vocado used on a captive soldier of Frieza's army on planet Namek. *'Atomic Blast' – The Atomic Blast is one of Vocado's most powerful attacks. He raises his index finger, middle finger, and thumb forward and fires a powerful bolt of ki at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. *'Power Ball' – A support technique. A ball which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. *'Supernova' – A more powerful version of the Death Ball technique, used by Vocado against Jiren during the Tournament of Power. *'Kiai' – An invisible wave of ki that Vocado emits from his palm. *'Headshot' – A physical technique where Vocado knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. *'Pressure Point Attack' – Vocado uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He used this on Zarbon and Dodoria during their sparring session. *'Explosive Wave' – Vocado used it while on an unnamed planet during one of his combat assignments. From what was seen of it, it was apparently powerful enough to not only destroy the planet he was on, but also the surrounding planets as well. *'Divination' – During his training with the Kanassans as a youth, Vocado was given the psychic ability of foresight. Over the years, Vocado gained control over what visions he receives and when they occur. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – A powerful energy wave fired from his right hand. *'Chou Makouhou' – Great Ape Vocado releases a massive wave of energy from his mouth. He seen using it during a flashback of the Saiyan-Tuffle war in Dragon Ball Super. **'Chou Makouhou Barrage' – Great Ape Vocado releases a rapid flurry version of Chou Makouhou. *'Energy of Destruction' – After being hit by Beerus's Sphere of Destruction, Vocado proved to be able to manipulate it himself and absorb the energy of its blast. *'Super Explosive Wave' – Vocado releases a gigantic energy wave that deals far greater damage than the basic Explosive Wave. *'Hakai' – Once becoming a God of Destruction candidate after the "Future" Trunks Saga, Vocado reveals that he is capable of destroying anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. Vocado threatened Frieza with this technique during the Tournament of Power if he ever tried anything treacherous. **'Energy of Destruction' – A energy sphere variation of the Destruction technique. *'Ultra Instinct' – An extremely advanced ability taught to Vocado by Whis at some point in preparation for the Tournament of Power, allowing him to automatically react to any danger and dodge attacks without needing to be conscious of them and attack any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. |-|Forms and transformations= Forms and transformations Great Ape :Main articles: Great Ape and Unlock Potential Like all Saiyans, Vocado can transform into a Great Ape (Oozaru) when he sees the full moon while he possesses his tail. Unlike Goku and Gohan and similar to Vegeta, Vocado retains his rationality and composure when transformed. As such, he also retains the ability to fully speak and manipulate his energy for feats such as flying and is ten times more powerful than his normal form. Super Saiyan :Main article: Super Saiyan At twelve years of age, Vocado achieved this powerful transformation in a rage witnessing Frieza kill his father King Vegeta and destroy his homeworld, unlocking his hidden potential and increasing his base power 50x. The devastation of losing those close to him and the thought of his almost his entire race facing extinction fueled Vocado’s desire to defeat Frieza. In this form, Vocado’s power increases 50x over than his normal state and gains an unflinching response to attacks, easily shrugging them off. As a Super Saiyan, he gains a slight increase in muscle mass, bluish-green eyes, very defined golden hair and eyebrows and a golden aura. After his training with Whis, Vocado fully maters his Super Saiyan form to sap less of his strength. Super Saiyan 2 :Main article: Super Saiyan 2 Vocado achieved this transformation at some point prior to the Android Saga, multiplying his power 100x. It was first seen during Vocado’s fight against Android 18. As a Super Saiyan 2, his hair grows longer and becomes spikier, along with disappearing hair strands surrounding the forehead. He also gains electricity in his aura surrounding his body, In Dragon Ball Super, Vocado uses this form while sparring with Akemi. Super Saiyan 3 :Main article: Super Saiyan 3 Vocado achieved this transformation at some point after the Cell Games, multiplying his power 400x. While it took Goku many years to achieve this form, Vocado ascended as a Super Saiyan 3 in six months. He is first seen using this transformation during the Majin Buu Saga. Super Saiyan God :Main article: Super Saiyan God In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Super, it is revealed by Shenron that Vocado himself had an extensive knowledge about the Super Saiyan God transformation and kept it a secret for nearly 40 years. He explained that he accessed this form while training with Whis to become stronger after Planet Vegeta was destroyed and is first seen using it against the God of Destruction Beerus when his secrecy was exposed. In this form, Vocado is able to sense godly ki, has incredible power, receives a flame-like aura and is able to access the Super Saiyan God’s power at any time. God-like Saiyan :Main article: God-like_Saiyan After first experiencing the power of Super Saiyan God, Vocado has since ceased using the form and was able to retain the power of God. He became capable of using the full power of Super Saiyan God in combination with his base form – resulting in the Saiyan beyond God state. Super Saiyan Blue :Main article: Super Saiyan Blue During his fight against the God of Destruction Beerus, Vocado first demonstrated his capability of turning into a Super Saiyan while in his God transformation. In this form Vocado’s hair becomes blue and gains a blue aura with occasional electricity. The form's power surpasses that of a Super Saiyan God and is a level beyond that offers increased levels of ki control. According to Vocado, he obtained this form through vigorous ki control training under Whis. However, this form has a flaw caused by prolong and repeated usages. While not nearly as prominent as Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue's peak power can only be maintained for a short period before gradually decreasing from stamina drain. Also, repeated use will cause the user to be unable to pull out even 10% of the form's full power. By the Tournament of Power, Vocado showed no signs of reduced power, proving able to change into the Super Saiyan Blue form multiple times. In the actual tournament, despite the stamina flaw, Vocado was able to inflict serious damage to Kale's Berserker Super Saiyan form during her rampage and emerged nearly unscathed. To make extensive use of Super Saiyan Blue, he developed a trick to allow him to conserve and more quickly recover the full power of Super Saiyan Blue. This lets him fight for much longer periods of time unhindered. Perfected Super Saiyan Blue :Main article: Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Following his first battle with Beerus, Vocado learned to overcome the massive stamina flaw of Super Saiyan Blue to the point where he can use the form's full potential for as long and as many times as he wants with no issues. After mastering the stamina flaw did Vocado manage to seal the massive overflowing power inside himself to achieve the perfected state of Super Saiyan Blue. Vocado first displays his Perfected Super Saiyan Blue form in battle against Golden Frieza, with his power now being so great that he could easily overpower the intergalactic tyrant in battle with relative ease. The form does not replace Vocado's normal Super Saiyan Blue form as it requires time for the user to power up into and seal the godly ki inside themselves and thus can be time consuming to enter into the form. As powerful as this form is it has a few flaws of its own. First being that this requires a extreme and intense concentration and focus by the user to prevent any ki from leaking out of their body. Second is that even if the slightest amount of ki, leaking out of the body can be extremely painful and can cause one's body to become unstable and explode, killing the user. During the Tournament of Power, Vocado easily overcame this flaw, as he was able to perform more advanced maneuvers and techniques without backlash. Ultra Instinct -Sign-''' :Main article: Ultra Instinct -Sign- An extremely advanced and very rare state attained in the Universe Survival Saga prior to the Tournament of Power, Vocado acquired the use of Ultra Instinct after an extensive training session with Whis. His eyes take on more defined and sterner shape, while also gaining silver-colored irises. His aura also produces a complex, silvered aura with silver spark appearance. In this state, Vocado is able to instinctively dodge any attack with his strength, speed, reflexes and natural growth rate being greatly enhanced and process information far quicker and efficiently to learn, react, and adapt to all he experiences. Vocado called the Ultra Instinct his trump card, yet admitted to not having tested it properly before using it for the first time against Jiren. '''God of Destruction Mode :Main article: God of Destruction Mode In the Dragon Ball Super manga, Vocado tapped into his godly ki after being forced into a corner during the Tournament of Power, becoming God of Destruction Vocado. In this state, his skin tone is much darker and his eyes turn red. His body gains an enlarged muscle mass, with a purple symbol on his chest (the same as on Beerus's and Whis's cuirasses, Universe 7's God of Destruction symbol), and is surrounded by aura that resembles the aura of a God of Destruction. He is considered to be far more powerful than before while in this state, forcing Jiren to go all-out against him. Ultra Instinct :''Main article: Ultra Instinct Upon figuring out how self-movement works, Vocado learned to let go of all self-doubt and live for the moment. Once fully synchronizing his impulses with his natural drive, Vocado proved able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. This culminates with Vocado's silver glow consuming him. In this state, his hair turns silver and skin tone becomes more ethereal in nature. The power in this form is vastly greater than his initial state of Ultra Instinct that it completely disintegrated his armor and left all the grand deities of the universes in awe at his power. In this state, Vocado is shown such complete control of his ki able to calmly repel and contain any energy assault thrown at him. He can unleash barrages of his energy in focused shockwaves and cancel out all but the strongest of attacks. In this complete Ultra Instinct state, Vocado's power exceeds the realm of might from a God of Destruction. His natural growth is accelerated even more than the initial state and he can also channel his rage to staggering new levels. Vocado called the Ultra Instinct his trump card; however, due to having admitted not having enough time to properly test it before using it for the first time against Jiren, this form cannot be maintained for more than a few minutes. After passing the time limit, Vocado's body will give out, leaking out his energy in ravaging manner that will severely injure him as he regresses to base form. After spending time training with Whis following Universe 7's victory at the Tournament of Power, Vocado learned how to access it at will and use Ultra Instinct at its fullest without suffering any drawbacks. Golden Great Ape :Main article: Golden Great Ape Vocado assumes this form in Dragon Ball GT, which is a combination of the Super Saiyan state and the classic Great Ape transformation. After Vocado becomes fully conscious of himself, he transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 :Main article: Super Saiyan 4 Vocado’s features are quite different from his previous forms: his hair style changes, becoming mid-length longer and more "wild". He gains a violet irises and the pigments around his eyes become lined in dark brown. His tail becomes longer and almost all of his body, except for his chest, gains crimson fur from head to toe. Voice actors *Japanese: Naoya Uchida, Megumi Han (child; in Dragon Ball Z Kai only) *English dubs: **Ocrean Group dubs: Richard Cansino **FUNimation dub: George Newbern Battles List of characters killed by Vocado Pre-''Dragon Ball Z'' *Prior Victims – It's possible that Vocado killed off many other races and characters off-screen. *Humans – Thousands of humans, including many of Earth's Military, were slaughtered by Vocado and the Saiyans during Vocado's campaign to seize control of half of Earth. Dragon Ball *Piano – Killed by Vocado with a single jab to the forehead. Dragon Ball Z *Frieza's soldiers – Vocado and his group of Saiyan Elites kill a variety of them during the war on Namek, including members of Appule's race and Litts. Dragon Ball Super *Universe 4 Assassins and their leader – All of them were killed by Vocado with his barrage of Execution Beams. Trivia *Vocado's favorite vehicle is attack ball. *Despite being initially weaker than Beerus, Beerus and Vocado never actually lost to the other. Both seem to interpret it as a challenge as they were the only ones to push each other to fight seriously. *Vocado does not have a last name. *His "God of Destruction" form greatly resembles Jin Kazama from the Tekken franchise. References Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Characters Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Kings Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Orphan Category:Sibling Category:Grandfathers Category:Time Patrol Category:Prince Category:Father